fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Okami 3
Intro Previously in the Okami series, Chibiterasu and Kuni managed to obliterate the spirit of darkness Akuro once and for all. After that, Kuni decided to travel, on his own, to discover his true self. However, during his travels, he will come end up more adventures, meeting new people, new lands, and... demons attacking yet again? How? Join Kuni in his travels to extinguish the brand new evils. Story The game begins with a brief recap via inked scrolls. It tells of how once upon a time, the god Shiranui was once believed to be a familiar of the evil Orochi, until Nagi fought the serpent and the wolf stepped in to rescue the warrior. Unfortunately, Shiranui sustained too many wounds, and fell soon after the fight. 100 years later, Orochi rose again, and Amaterasu was called upon to counter the demonic forces, eventually suppressing the darkness responsible for the demonic presence in Nippon and the destruction of the Celestial Plane, Yami. Following his defeat, Amaterasu, accompanied by Waka, traveled to the Celestial Plane to reconstruct it. While in the Planes, Waka realized a terrible evil would descend on Nippon, and Amaterasu would be forced to stay in the Celestial Planes and repair it in the mean time. So, she gave life to a little god, Chibiterasu, to go in her stead and battle the forces of darkness. While down there, he met many friends, friends that'd help to battle the demonic forces. And with them, they battled the last remaining remnants of Yami, Akuro, and ended him. After that, one of Chibi's friends, Kuni, decided to set out on a journey of self discovery. He decided that he wouldn't find the answers he's looking for on the island, so he took a ship out to new lands to try and find out more about himself. But his journey would land him in the middle of another demonic conflict. Players eventually leave the scrolls to watch Kuni hanging out on the deck of a ship moments before it reaches land. It touches down, and Kuni steps off, and begins marching along a path towards the woods. As he travels, he notices a mother and son along the trail. Near them is a guy in large robes, playing with a kendama. Kuni looks at the robed man, feeling a worrying air about him. The robed figure then begins beckoning the child over, showing off his kendama skills, while the mom isn't watching. The kid starts to approach, and two other robed figures began to approach from the shadows. Kuni realized the danger and started to reach for his sword. Before he could act, the mom noticed the robed men approaching. They went to dive on the kid, but she pulled him back, only to be grabbed instead. They swarmed her while Kuni and the kid looked on in horror. In a few moments, the struggling stopped. The robed figures backed away, revealing the mom to now resemble a green imp. Kuni then pulled out his sword and, while shaking, got between the boy and the demon. The other figures disrobed, revealing themselves to be green imps. Kuni began wondering out loud, wondering how demons were still in the world after Chibi and him slew Akuro. A tutorial fight proceeds, resulting in Kuni defeating each of the imps. Kuni sheaths his sword while the boy starts sniffling, asking what happened to his mom. Kuni tried to comfort him, and asked him if he had some other family left. He says that he does, and that they're further up the trail. Kuni decides to accompany him and bring him back home. Players get control and travel down the path, only to stumble upon the village of Shikoku, which has more villagers packing up and starting to run. A father and his parents approach Kuni, snatch up the boy, and thank him, before running away from the town. Eventually, the town is completely abandoned, a confused Kuni being the only person around. He begins to hear a loud stomping elsewhere in the town. He turns towards the source of the sound, only to see a massive tree fall onto one of the houses. He starts to see more houses fall onto more houses. He eventually becomes overwhelmed with fear, and runs towards the rest of the villagers. As he's running, he stops to catch his breath. Suddenly, he felt something bump into his heel. He turned, and spotted a Poncle behind him, glowing blue. Kuni speaks with them, asking what they're doing out here. The Poncle asserts that they have no time to talk right now, and that they need to get away. They left the woods and stopped to catch their breaths. Kuni then began to ask the Poncle what he's doing out here. The Poncle said they heard that one of the gods were spotted around here, so they figured they'd come here and try to expand their artistry through the god's teachings. When the duo leaves, Kuni tries to ask what's going on. One of them tells him that a beast has been terrorizing their village for a long time. They tried to drive it back, but it'd still come in and smash their houses. They began to flee as the creature approached their homes. However, currently they have nowhere to go. After speaking to them, Kuni thought back to what the Poncle said. He turned towards the Poncle and asked him the god that was supposed to be here, to which the Poncle answers "Yomigami." Kuni recognizes him as the god of restoration, and thinks he can get him to repair the houses. He tries to get the Poncle to lead the way, towards the nearby beach. Kuni followed him to a cave on it. In there, after fighting through a few green imps, he uncovers a constellation, that, upon completing, spawns Yomigami, except they're much smaller than usual. They're twice Kuni's height, and as thick as a crocodile, but they're still small. Yomigami explains that, with the destruction of Akuro, the balance of light and darkness was thrown off again, and the gods suffered a terrifying toll. They're tossed to the mortal plain, and, though they can hide, they're still vulnerable to the demons. If anything were to happen to them, the great goddess Amaterasu would suffer. So, for the sake of the holy mother, Yomigami bestows unto the pair the ability of restoration, and requests that they find the remaining gods and guide them to safety. After that, Kuni leaves the cave and the Poncle says they should try out that power. The duo make their way back to the village, and the players are prompted to trace around the damages in each building, resulting in them being repaired. Gameplay In this adventure, players take control of Kuni, the previous sword wielding companion of Chibiterasu. He comes wielding new weapons and brand new combat ability. The game, overall, plays similarly to Okami. Players use three different weapon types in conjunction with divine powers they can usher in via drawing calligraphy ink. However, unlike Okami, this game features a combo system and the divine powers can be used in conjunction with certain moves to pull off a more powerful attack. Weapons For a complete list of weaponry, see the following: Okami 3 (Name subject to Change) Weapons Swords Kuni is familiar with swords, having trained with his wooden sword for a while. The speed varies among the many types of swords Kuni will receive in his adventure, but they are usually not the fastest nor the slowest weapon they can wield. They have the shortest range of any weapon he can equip, though again, the range varies among different swords. Depending on the type of sword wielded, they can offer varying elemental effects. As a sub weapon, they can send Kuni flying forward in a stinger fashion, close the gap between enemies. Pole A long pole weapon. They more often than not offer medium range, and are often the fastest weapons Kuni can wield. It is good for combos and good for attacking enemies more than 5 feet away from him. Depending on the type of pole weapon wielded, they can have varying elemental effects. As a sub weapon, the Kuni will spin the pole weapon in a full 360 degree circle with a radius of over 5 feet. Bow A weapon used more often for long range combat. Attributes vary among bows, but they often deal better damage with launched arrows than with melee combat. Kuni can try attacking in melee combat with the bow itself, but the damage dealt is usually inefficient. Don't worry about the realistic drawbacks of the bow, because this quiver somehow holds an infinite amount of arrows. It has the longest range among the weapons Kuni can equip. Depending on the type of bow wielded, they offer various elemental effects. As a sub weapon, Kuni could quickly launch an arrow straight ahead. If you hold the button for sub weapon, Kuni can actually aim the bow and launch the arrow where he chooses. Brush techniques Despite not having Chibiterasu joining him on this journey, Kuni may still have access to the brush techniques. Not by himself, but through a traveling Poncle, Sanmomme, looking for some way to replicate the techniques of the now famed Issun. #Rejuvenation - received from Yomigami. Draw an outline around a broken object to restore it to its former self. #Power Slash - received from Tachigami. Draw a straight line across your target to hit them with a celestial slash #Greensprout>Bloom - received from Sakigami. Draw a circle around a dead plant to make it bloom. #Cherry Bomb - received from Bakugami. Draw a circle with a line poking from it to summon up a bomb that explodes on contact with an enemy and on contact with cracks in the environment. #Crescent - received from Yumigami. Draw a backwards C to go from day to night. #Greensprout>Water Lily - received from Hasugami. Draw a circle over the water to create a Lily Pad you can use as a platform. #Greensprout>Vine - received from Tsutagami. Draw a line connecting from a konohana blossom to a target to pull it towards the flower. #Galestorm - received from Kazegami. Draw either a spiral or a loop to generate wind blowing in the direction specified by the way you brush. #Inferno - received from Moegami. Draw a line from a source of fire to the target to distribute fire #Veil of Mist - received from Kasugami. Draw two parallel lines to slow down time around Kuni. Divine radiance Certain combos result in Kuni having a certain glow radiating about him. At the start of our story, it's unknown as to what this glow is, but whatever it does, it seems to amplify brush techniques. Applying a different brush technique to Kuni while he's radiating will result in him unleashing a special technique specific to the bush technique. Power slashing across his glowing body while he's using a sword will result in him unleashing a powerful horizontal strike. Performing a gale storm across his body while he's glowing and wielding a sword results in Wind of Wrath, a move that has Kuni spin like a top with his sword outstretched. Drawing a crescent moon over Kuni while he's radiant and wileding a sword results in Celestial clever, a high damaging leaping slash. Test out this radiance with various techniques to see what Kuni can do. Experience Unfortunately for Kuni, he is mortal, so he won't be able to physically gather praise from people, trees, or animals he helps. Completing quests will yield rewards like cash and bonus items, sometimes he may gain bonus reward like a free means of sleep or a place to acquire food for free. Instead, he earns experience through defeating enemies and using brush techniques to restore nature. Experience gathered can then be poured into stats, such as vitality, mobility, defense, and ink pots. Other material leveled up with praise previously is earned through side quests. Animal companions Despite this being his journey of self discovery, there are certain obstacles Kuni can't overcome on his own. Fortunately, he'll encounter strangely friendly animals that'll offer their strengths to the young traveler. *Moon Bear *Iru Health system The health system follows more closely to how Okami handled the life system rather than how Okamiden handled it. Instead of each united being segmented such that you see you lost a quarter of a unit or such, each unit sort of drains. For example, if you are in the process of drowning or are burning, instead of the unit losing quarters, it'll shrink until it eventually disappears. Attacks will drain a unit at varying amounts depending on the enemy and the attack. Nagi's Armor After Kuni reacquires Nagi's armor, a new bar appears. When this bar fills up, Kuni will be able to dawn the armor, which boosts his overall speed and damage, and replaces his current weapon with a more powerful one. When activated, the bar steadily drains before Kuni is forced to drop it. Items *Bronze powder - Apply to a weapon. When used, it permanently increases damage dealt by a weapon by one tier. *Silver powder - Apply to a weapon. When used, it permanently increases the speed of a weapon by one tier. *Gold powder - Apply to a weapon. When used, it permanently increases the damage dealt by a weapon by one tier, and permanently increase the speed of a weapon by one tier (more details will be added later) 'Characters' (more details will be added later) Dungeons #Deep Shikoku Woods #Kappa Mountain #Imperial Palace 'Dojo' The dojo returns for this game, and it comes with a variety of techniques old and new. They each cost a large amount of yen. 'Sidequests' *Smelly Kappas: A group of kappas stole the farmers crops, and now Kuni is tasked with eliminating five of them and getting the five crops back. Use Moon Bear to track down their noxious scent. *Daitengu Elimination: Beings greater than ordinary tengu reside upon certain mountains. Find and eliminate them! 'Ocean Quests' Sometimes Kuni will be able to travel out to see in order to complete certain quests. Common traits among these missions involve: riding Iru to battle, the ship having a health bar, the ship being able to fire on targets when Kuni brings them into range *Ocean Plague -The source of a plague has been sighted in the middle of the ocean. Go out and end it! (Source revealed to be Bakekujira) *Sea Giant - Defeat the mysterious giant in the middle of the ocean (Later revealed to be an Umibozu) 'Enemies' (more details will be added later) 'Bosses' 'Main Story Bosses' #Moon Bear #Yama-no-Kami #Nue #Ibaraki Doji #Shuten Doji #Sojobo 'Midbosses' *Jiraiya *Tsunade *Orochimaru 'Ocean Quest Bosses' *Bakekujira *Umikozu Tournament exclusive bosses *Hagane-kyuu *Ninetails (Void) *King Fury (void) 'Tournament' Kuni has the opportunity to participate in a series of gauntlets, in which Kuni could face challenges ranging from defeating a multitude of enemies to defeating enemies under certain inhibitors. He may be forced to fight without Sanmomme, and thus without the celestial brush, he could be forced to fight with a bow and limited arrows, he could even be forced to keep a constant combo until all enemies are defeated. This mode also features bosses Kuni already fought, as well as bosses exclusive to each tournament. #Earth Tournament #Water Tournament #Fire Tournament #Wind Tournament #Void Tournament (if anyone reading has any suggestions, feel free to comment them) New Game + Rewards Accomplishing certain goals in the game give you access to new rewards in the new game plus. Category:Okami Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Okami 3 Category:Somebody495